1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laptop-type personal computer to which a memory card, such as a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card for example is connectible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones have been using a scheme in which a memory card called a SIM card storing subscriber identification information is loaded in each cellular phone to enable cellular communication. Changing SIM cards allows each user to use different cellular phones. However, if this SIM card is loaded or unloaded on a particular cellular phone with the power turned on, the data stored in the SIM card may be destroyed. In order to prevent this trouble from happening, the SIM card loading/unloading slot is arranged such that the SIM card cannot be accessed unless the battery pack is removed, thereby guiding the user to load/unload the SIM card with the power to the cellular phone surely turned off.
For a patent document associated with a SIM-card based cellular phone refer to, for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-319038.
Recently, a laptop-type personal computer has been proposed in which a SIM card, such as mentioned above, is loaded on the laptop-type personal computer to connect it to a WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network) as with cellular phones.
Because the cellular phone is powered only by the battery pack, detaching this battery pack from the body of the cellular phone can surely turn off power of the cellular phone. However, the laptop-type personal computer is powered by both the battery pack and an AC adaptor, so that, if the laptop-type computer is powered also by the AC adaptor, the power to the SIM card cannot be turned off by detaching the battery pack when unloading the SIM card. Also, it would significantly detrimental to user-friendliness to power off the laptop-type personal computer only for the purpose of unloading the SIM card.